


Fretted fire but that was long ago

by Emieo



Series: heathen clung to the homily, ((kanan lives au)) [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, FebuWhump2021, Introspection, Kanan Jarrus Lives, Mentioned Ezra Bridger, Mentioned Hera Syndulla, Mentioned Jacen Syndulla, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emieo/pseuds/Emieo
Summary: Kanan dreams of fire.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Series: heathen clung to the homily, ((kanan lives au)) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884061
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Fretted fire but that was long ago

**Author's Note:**

> "fire" prompt fill for febuwhump

Kanan dreams of the fire. 

Dream's of the hot tendrils of flames licking up his arms, down his legs, across his face. The screams of his Family echoing into the abyss as he's swallowed whole.

But sometimes it's not him. 

Sometimes it's Ezra. He always tries to help, holding the fire back with his master only to get consumed by the embers. 

His screams are always the loudest. 

Sometimes it's Sabine. Sometimes she crashes the transport, others she's shot down by Pryce. 

But the fire gets her somehow, it always does. 

But most of the time it's Hera, she runs to him, both of them getting burned up In a lover's embrace, their children's screams echoing in their last moments.

Sometimes the flames get them all, that's when Kanan usually wakes up. 

Hera is always there, gentle arms wrapping around his waist, her soft voice in his ear. 

She always minds the burns, even when they've healed. she's always careful. 

Sometimes Kanan thinks the day will come when the force will take its revenge, strike him down for cheating death. He'll sit in the fields waiting for those Wolves to come eat him alive and punish him for not following their orders. 

Ezra says he sees them too, says they look angry,  _ hungry. _

Sometimes he'll look at the burns on his padawan's hand and arm, slowly running his fingers over the scabs. He hates his own scars, hates the angry red pigment that plagues his whole right side, hates that he and Ezra almost have a matching set. 

_ "I had to help you..." _ He'll say, furiously scrubbing at his eyes _. "I had to, I couldn't just let you die, we need You."  _

And of course He always thanks him tells him how brave he was. but he never tells him, or anyone for that matter, how he was told he would be dying that day. 

There's no point really, no matter how many times the force whispered death wishes in his ear, it wouldn't change that fact that he was still here, alive and thriving, something to universe had deprived of him for too long. 

And sitting In their cabin, Hera's arms wrapped around his back, their newborn son cradled him his arms, Kanan can't seem to bring himself to care. 

The force could go claim another victim, and if him being finally,  _ truly  _ happy threw the universe out of balance. 

Then so be it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally another kanan lives au!
> 
> This has been sitting in my drafts for a while and since today is the three year anniversary of jedi night thought I'd finish it as a febuwhump prompt. 
> 
> I could literally go on for hours about how much I hate kanan's death, but why do that when I can ignore canon and just write my own ending? :)


End file.
